


gee rose, how come you have two girlfriends??

by ObsessedWithFandom



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, POV Rose Tico, Polyamory, also. have you ever liked two people so much that you decided to matchmake them. to each other?, listen i barely watched past tfa so these characters are just here for my purposes, no beta we die like bitchboy kyle ron, of 'we're both wlw but she DEFINITELY doesn't want to date me!', rose: i am gay and girls are too pretty, they all major in engineering bc i think they should, this is written specifically for the lesbian problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedWithFandom/pseuds/ObsessedWithFandom
Summary: Rose makes her first attempt at matchmaking, to great effect.
Relationships: Jessika Pava/Rey, Jessika Pava/Rey/Rose Tico, Jessika Pava/Rose Tico, Rey/Rose Tico
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	gee rose, how come you have two girlfriends??

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorryyyy i haven't written anything in like 2 years but then inspiration bitchslapped me into writing this in less than a day. enjoy lol

“I’m going to die,” Rose wailed, and seriously considered banging her head against the table a few times. “I am _going_ to _die_.”

Jessika seemed more focused on her coffee than Rose’s distress, which. Rude. “You say that every time you see a pretty girl, Rose.”

_Well, then it makes sense that I constantly say it around you, doesn’t it?_

Rose didn’t bother to voice the thought. Jess _was_ a pretty girl, was maybe the prettiest girl, and moreover a damn genius and someone who loved her friends so much it hurt to see – but just because she was also gay didn’t mean she was interested. Rose didn’t want to make her friend uncomfortable by flirting when she had so much to lose: a best friend, an engineering study buddy, and a weekly date at D’Qar Coffee to freak out about cute girls.

No. Rose was happy with what she already had, thanks.

“Yes, but you can’t make fun of me until you’ve also seen her,” she said now. “Because when you do, you will apologize for doubting me.”

“Yes, yes,” Jessika said, rolling her eyes. “All hail Rose Tico, lesbian queen.”

“I knew you would get it,” Rose replied sweetly, grinning at Jess’s laughter.

She bent down to sip at her iced coffee, checking her phone out of habit. There was one new text, just Paige’s reaction to a meme Rose sent her recently, so nothing urgent. When she looked back up, Jess was already watching her, her dark eyes soft. Rose grinned at her around her straw, and Jess coughed lightly, looking down.

“She must really be something to catch your majesty’s attention then. Who is she?”

“She’s _perfect_ ,” Rose replied, only slightly exaggerating. “We have a few classes together – she majors in mechanical engineering with me and she’s just so _good_ at it, Jess! And she’s just really, really cute. Her name is Rey. Oh, yeah – she’s actually best friends with Finn, I just remembered. I can’t believe he never introduced us!”

“Finn as in Poe’s boyfriend?” Jess asked, eyebrows raised. Poe was part of Jess’s more general crowd, since he was as interested in aviation engineering as Jess was. “Oh, I think I met her already. Hair in three buns, sort of a desert chic look?”

For a moment, Rose was speechless, just imagining Jess and Rey in the same room. If she ever witnessed that, she really _would_ perish. Then she regained brain function and quickly said, “Yes! Yeah, that’s her.”

“Okay, she is pretty cute,” Jess said, and – was she blushing? “Do you think you’ll ask her number?” That was definitely a blush.

“Nah,” Rose replied absentmindedly. “I mean… she has queer vibes, but she probably just wants to be friends.”

“Bullshit. Why wouldn’t she want to date you? You’re amazing.”

“No, _you’re_ amazing,” Rose said automatically, because it was always true. She blinked at Jess. She’d met Rey already, thought she was cute, and she was still blushing. “Wait, do you want to date Rey?”

“No!” said Jess, _much_ too quickly. “No, no. You like her, anyway! I, um –”

And then she just drank her coffee, as if that would hide her face.

Rose let her have that victory, steering the conversation to their friends and the approaching tests in modules they shared, but in the back of her mind, the newfound information was whirling. Jess really liked Rey, it seemed. But she would stay out of the way, wouldn’t shoot her shot, all to give Rose an opportunity that Rose was too much of a coward to take.

With a sinking stomach that she hid behind a bright smile as Jess described Poe and Snap’s latest shenanigans, Rose realized that she was seriously considering the idea of being a wingman. Not just that, but a wingman for two people she was a little bit in love with.

Great.

* * *

“Hey!” she said in the next class they shared. She wouldn’t usually have the guts to approach people she didn’t really know, but her sister was always on her case about socializing. Easy for Paige to say; everyone liked her. What really got her to do it, though, was the little voice in the back of her head screaming, _Do it for Jess!_

Hey, maybe if she succeeded, she’d get to be a bridesmaid at the wedding!

“Hey,” Rey replied, smiling tentatively. Jess had been right about her fashion sense: her outfit today consisted of various flowy layers in light colours that wouldn’t look out of place in a desert. Her hair was in its usual style, with small wisps escaping to float around her face. She looked so pretty that Rose wanted to fling herself into the sun. How was she supposed to hold a casual conversation when she could barely form words?? “Rose, right? You’re the one that’s Finn’s friend?”

Give a hand for Finn, here to save the day! If there was one thing Rose could do, it was talk about her friends. “Yeah, that’s probably me. We’ve been friends since we did a group project together in first year.” During that time, comphet had convinced Rose that she had a major crush on Finn, and there had been one or two awkward dates. But he’d been accepting when she’d eventually broken it off, because Finn was just an all-around amazing guy, and they’d been friends ever since. “And you’re Rey? Finn has definitely talked about you.”

“Ah, he’s just a flatterer,” said Rey, hiding a giggle behind her hand. Rose tried desperately not to melt. _You are so pretty_ , she did her best to project straight into Rey’s mind, because she didn’t have nearly enough courage to say it out loud.

“Uh.” Rose’s face burned. “It’s – it’s dumb that we never talked before, since we have so many classes together and know each other’s friends, so… Do you want to exchange numbers?”

Rey’s smile was so wide, it turned her eyes into crescents. “I’d love that.”

And if their hands brushed when Rose handed her her phone, well. It would be difficult to do that sort of thing _without_ touching each other, right?

* * *

This development meant that in addition to texting each other, Rose and Rey now sat together in nearly all of their shared lectures, of which there were many. It was awesome and terrible and Rose’s gay little heart really, really couldn’t handle it. But! She was doing this for Jess, and she would see it through.

Also, Rey was just genuinely fun to hang out with. It turned out they were both interested in a lot of the same things, and Rose loved hearing Rey talk about the other things she liked, like the recent advances in robotics and AI. Rey always gestured when she explained things, her cheeks flushed and her brown eyes bright, and Rose would prop her head up on one hand and listen to her talk. During lectures, she’d sneak glances at the way Rey’s nose scrunched when she was thinking through a concept and the way she frowned as she carefully made notes.

At first, Rose tried to be subtle in steering the conversation to Jess. She enquired about Rey’s other friends – _oh, I guess you know Poe, right? Are you friends as well?_ – and then casually brought Jess up – _I’m friends with one of his friends, Jessika Pava. Have you two met?_ – and from there it was easy enough to talk about how Jess also did engineering and was interested in flying.

“Oh, I also like flying!” Rey exclaimed. “Is she considering a career in piloting, or is she more into the design of aeroplanes itself?”

It was, Rose reflected, maybe a little too easy to talk about Jess. But she was already discovering shared interests for Rey and Jess to talk about, which was. Perfect.

She thought it was going well, which was obviously her first mistake. At the end of the day, wherein the majority of her conversations with Rey centred around Jess, Rey stopped her and asked seriously, “Sorry, I didn’t want to misinterpret anything, but are you and Jessika dating?”

“God, I wish,” said Rose, because at this point she was running on coffee fumes and her brain-to-mouth filter was shot to hell. Then she registered what she’d said. “I mean – no! No, we’re just friends.”

She buried her hands in her pockets and looked at her feet. This was just awful. The last thing she wanted was for Rey to not want to date Jess, just because she thought Rose was pining after her – which she was, but still. The other thing was how bad of a wingman she’d obviously been. Was she too gay to praise her friend without making it look like they were together?

“Oh, okay,” said Rey. Rose glanced quickly up at her, only to find her looking away. Maybe it was just the sunset, but she looked like she was blushing.

The silence stretched on long enough to turn slightly awkward, but neither of them moved. Finally, Rey gestured behind her and said, “I’ve got to –” and Rose said, “Yeah, see you tomorrow!” and then they went their separate ways.

Rose was left to ponder what the hell that interaction had been as she walked. Her heartbeat only calmed down by the time she reached home.

* * *

It was Wednesday, the day that Jess and Rose met at D’Qar Coffee, and the first one since Rose had started talking to Rey. The morning, Rose fidgeted with her phone and pondered the next step in her matchmaking plan. Of course, this was ideally the point that Jess and Rey would spend time together, except that there was no way for Rose to orchestrate that. Unless…

She bit at her lip, worrying at it with one finger in a nervous tic she’d never quite outgrown. Should she really invite Rey to her coffee date with Jess? It was the ideal romantic environment, even though Rose would be there as a third-wheel. Should she invite Rey and then not show up? But that was so rude, and she shared a lecture with Rey right before lunch, so they would walk there together anyway. Besides, she thought to herself, well aware that at this point she was just making excuses, that way she could ensure there were no awkward pauses in the conversation. Wingman Rose, at your service.

Her mind made up, she unlocked her phone and opened up her texts.

**rose**

_is it ok if i bring someone to dqars today??_

Her notifications showed that Jess read it immediately, but the “typing” icon remained on for a while before the message came through.

**jess ❤️❤️❤️**

_sure, np_

_see you then_ _😘_

Rose flushed and told herself that she was ridiculous for blushing at an _emoji_ , for God’s sake. She exited out of the chat and selected her chat with Rey.

**rose**

_hey do u want to get coffee w/ me at lunch today? ill pay_ _😊_

Rey took a bit longer to reply, and Rose was nearly at her first lecture of the day when her phone buzzed.

**rey** **💕✨🥰**

_i’d love to!_

_❤️_

Rose stared at the texts and tried very hard not to scream.

She even mostly succeeded.

* * *

The rest of the day was somehow simultaneously a drag and a blur. Rose could barely remember a word Rey said to her, mostly because when they talked Rey would smile, and then Rose’s brain would bluescreen. In contrast, her lecturers’ voices were more monotone than ever and classes seemed to stretch on much longer than they actually lasted.

As lunch drew near, Rose’s stomach churned with both excitement and dread. With all the planning and deliberating she’d done about this, she’d forgotten that their Wednesday coffee date was Jess and Rose’s tradition. Moreover, she didn’t want to sit there and watch her friends flirt.

_Shut up_ , she told her brain. _I’m doing this to help Jess – and Rey, for that matter. My personal feelings don’t matter_.

Still, it came to the point where their walk to D’Qar was spent mainly in silence. Luckily Rey didn’t seem to mind, occasionally darting glances at Rose and smiling.

As they crossed the street to the bright front of the coffee shop, Rose said, “Jess should already be inside. She doesn’t have a class before this, so she’s usually here before me.”

Rey paused slightly, blinking at Rose. “Oh,” she said, her voice – weird. Rose frowned, concerned, but then Rey brightened and said, “Oh, sure, no problem.”

Rose held the door for her, only to nearly walk into her back when Rey paused, again, in the doorway. When she followed her gaze, she saw that Rey was looking at where Jess was already sitting.

She was reading, her eyebrows drawn together in concentration. Her hair was in a sleek braid today and she was wearing an endearingly ugly orange shirt that she had no right to look as good in as she did. Her heart-shaped face was bright and open and lovely.

“Oh, she’s really gorgeous,” said Rey, only this time Rose knew exactly what her voice conveyed, and felt it, too.

“Yeah,” she agreed, hushed, and together they made their way to Jess’s table.

Jess finally looked up when they got close enough and smiled in greeting. “Rose!” She stood up, carefully putting the book away, and hugged Rose. “And Rey, it’s so good to see you again,” she said, and went over to hug Rey as well. This was possibly the best day of Rose’s lesbian existence, and also the worst, because seeing Jess and Rey hug wasn’t helping her crushes one bit. She wanted to kiss both of them. She was going to _die_.

At the very least, Rey looked as overwhelmed by Jess’s hug as Rose felt. “Hi, Jessika,” she managed. “It’s lovely to see you, too.”

They got themselves situated and chatted about inconsequential topics while Rose and Rey waited for their drinks. Rose tried to subtly withdraw from the conversation a few times, but neither Jess nor Rey let her, asking her questions whenever she was quiet for too long.

Obviously, the plan wasn’t working, with Rey and Jess’s attention split fifty-fifty between each other and Rose, instead of focussing completely on each other like they should be. Rose was just considering a strategic retreat when Rey placed her coffee down, suddenly serious.

“I don’t want to be totally weird and awkward…”

“Don’t worry, you can tell us anything,” Jess said, smiling encouragingly, the charmer.

“We won’t judge,” Rose added.

“Thanks for telling me I couldn’t be weird or awkward if I tried,” Rey deadpanned. “I just want to say that you’re, um, really cute and I’d like to go on a date with you. Uh, both of you. If you’re interested.”

“I – both of us?” Rose asked, reeling. This was not the plan, this was –

Better than the plan. She’d never even considered polyamory as an option for them. To be fair, she hadn’t even thought that Rey could possibly like her back.

“It doesn’t have to be a date together!” Rey said, blushing furiously and avoiding their eyes. “If you don’t want to, it could be separate dates. I just – I like you both, and I don’t want to go behind your backs, so.”

Rose’s face was hot, and she couldn’t even imagine looking at Jess right now. It was Jess that said, voice carefully steady, “I’d love to go on a date with you, Rey. But I – I don’t think Rose is interested in me like that.”

Suddenly, it was all too easy to look at Jess. “I – what? Of course I’m interested in you, Jess!” It occurred to Rose that that might have been Jess’s diplomatic way of rejecting her. “If _you’re_ not interested –”

Jess grabbed her hand, her face bright red but unmistakeably joyful. “I’m really, really interested, I promise. You’re amazing, Rose.”

“You really are,” Rey chimed in, her chin resting on both her hands. She took Rose’s other hand, because the lesbian gods had decreed today as the day Rose would spontaneously combust.

“I’m _not_ ,” Rose protested, once her internal monologue stopped going _asdkaffdhlgfkj_ on a loop. “I thought you both liked each other, and I was going to set you up together!”

“I mean, we do,” Rey said, darting a shy glance at Jess and smiling. “We just like you, too.”

“So you’re a Disaster Lesbian, is what you’re saying, Rose,” Jess told her, laughing at the disgruntled face she made. “Don’t worry, we like that about you.”

“I still got two girlfriends out of it,” Rose protested. “That makes me a Functional Lesbian, _at least_.”

“There’s absolutely no way you are a Distinguished Lesbian, babe. Sorry to break it to you.”

* * *

The next time the three of them meet up, they all hold hands. As far as Rose is concerned, she doesn’t ever want to let go.

_fin._


End file.
